(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to liquid metering and mixing devices and more particularly relates to a metering device for gasoline and oil for use with two-cycle engines.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
In the operation of two-cycle engines the lubricating oil for these engines is generally mixed with gasoline in a gasoline feed tank. Addition of the oil to the gasoline is usually performed by adding a predetermined amount of gasoline to the tank and then the operator pours in a small amount of oil as determined by the amount of gasoline added. Many devices have been tried to eliminate the manual mixing of the oil with gasoline, but most of these devices have proven to be complex and expensive. Thus, for a two-cycle engine which is relatively inexpensive in itself, the cost of an automatic metering device in proportion to the cost of the engine is relatively high.